Érase una vez
by Rina Ackerman
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda que en las profundidades más oscuras de cierto bosque, vivían seres que podían cumplir cualquier deseo...Érase una vez un joven, el cual sin miedo alguno entró a un bosque por el bien de encontrar una cura para su madre, encontrará lo que busca, ¿o algo más?... Riren (Rivaille x Eren!Fem)
**¡Hola! he estado mucho tiempo ausente, pero ¡he vuelto para compartir esta pequeña historia! que nació de una tarea escolar, pero que mientras la escribía sólo pensaba en Rivaille y Eren.**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, es de Hajime Isayama, sino Rivaille x Eren sería canon uvu.**

 **Advertencia: Posibles faltas de ortografía que hayan pasado desapercibidas por mis ojos, no es al gusto de todos mis escritos.**

 **¡Sin más que decir, espero que les guste!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuenta la leyenda que en las profundidades más oscuras de cierto bosque, vivían seres que podían cumplir cualquier deseo, muchos valientes habían intentado llegar a ese lugar para cumplir sus caprichosos deseos. Cada día valientes intrépidos se metían a este bosque intentando alcanzar su meta, llegar a las profundidades del bosque, muchos entraban, pero pocos salían de ahí, y los que llegaban a salir volvían completamente trastornados, con miedo de todo, y de todos. Terminando finalmente a los pocos días quitándose la vida.

Nadie sabía lo que les esperaba dentro de ese bosque, muchos les preguntaban a los hombres que volvían, queriendo sacarles información para prepararse, pero lo único que conseguían era el recibir pequeñas incoherencias, que recalcaban el hecho de no entrar nunca, pero NUNCA a esas temibles oscuridades.

Un día uno de los jóvenes más nobles de alma, decidió entrar a buscar a esos seres para que le concedieran un deseo. Uno que realmente no era para él, sino que para su madre, ella se encontraba muy enferma, y ninguna de las medicinas que tenían en la aldea lograba aliviar su malestar.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres ir? –Preguntó una joven de no más de quince años.

-Si esa es una de las únicas maneras de salvar a madre, lo haré.-El chico de apariencia de no más de 18 años demostraba seguridad y voluntad en su voz.

Ambos chicos tenían rasgos similares, sus cabellos negros, piel pálida y ojos grisáceos.

La chica corrió a sus brazos y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Por favor, cuídate mucho Levi, si perdiera a mamá y a ti, ya no sabría qué hacer, nuestro padre ya falleció por intentar encontrar a estos seres, te lo ruego, vuelve con vida…

El chico asintió.

Deposito suavemente su gran mano en los cabellos de su hermana y los despeino dulcemente.

-Volveré Mikasa.

Salió de su hogar y soltó un gran suspiro. Esperaba desde el fondo de su corazón cumplir esa promesa.

Siguió su camino, mirando al frente y con determinación.

Toda la gente que lo veía le daba una de sus pertenencias que esperaban que le sirvieran de protección. Un hombre le regalo su armadura de sus tiempos de caballero, otro le regaló una espada y una mujer le dio un rosario y alimentos. El joven agradeció mucho lo buenos deseos y siguió su camino.

La gente estimaba de gran manera a Levi, era huraño, y no hablaba mucho, pero sus acciones demostraban el gran corazón que este tenía, ya todos aceptaban su peculiar carácter.

Cada vez se internaba más y más en aquel bosque. Todo era oscuro y tenebroso, pero él no tenía miedo, él le tenía respeto al bosque y a sus seres. Él pensaba que el ser humano siempre temía a lo desconocido, pero él no era así, claro que tenía miedo, pero también debía poseer calma, nada lo atacaría al menos que el atacara primero.

Siguió caminando por horas y horas, sin encontrar nada, sólo riachuelos que lo guiaban internándose al bosque.

Faltaba poco para el anochecer, así que prefirió buscar un buen lugar para descansar, pero algo llama su atención. Había una mujer tirada en el suelo, el corrió a su lado, buscó alguna señal de vida, alegrándose al ver que esta respiraba. Sus cabellos castaños y largos estaban llenos de hojas secas, se notaba que llevaba por lo menos una hora desvanecida en aquel lugar.

Tocó la frente de la damisela. Tenía fiebre, y una muy alta.

Rompió un poco el final del vestido de la joven, sacando un pequeño trozo de tela. Se levantó, dirigiéndose a un pequeño rio que había visto unos momentos antes. Mojó la tela, y en una hoja llevó agua. Cuando volvió depositó la pequeña tela en la frente de la joven he hizo su mejor esfuerzo para que la joven bebiera el agua. Esa noche la paso en vela cuidando de aquella extraña.

.

.

.

Dos semanas ya habían pasado desde que se había internado en aquel bosque, dos semanas en compañía de la joven que cada día estaba mejor. Los primeros días habían sido terribles. La joven decaía constantemente, pero al quinto día la fiebre se había esfumado completamente de su cuerpo.

Luego del quinto día el espero a que el cuerpo de ella se recuperara. En esos pocos días aquellos se habían vuelto muy cercanos. Él amaba la sonrisa y risa de aquella joven, y ella adoraba los ojos amables de él.

Muchas veces se encontraban pensando en el contrario, también muchas veces se dieron cuenta de que no podían apartar sus ojos del otro, ojos verdes perdidos en unos grisáceos y viceversa. Era algo extraño, desconocido.

-Sabes- Pronunció él- Cuando encuentre a estos seres, ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a mi aldea, Eren?

Ella sonrió, pero él se dio cuenta que esa sonrisa no alcanzó a sus ojos.-Me encantaría. Yo te llevaré a ellos, esa será mi forma de agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-¿Realmente me llevarás donde esos seres?

-Así es, en agradecimiento por cuidar tan bien de mi-Aquella chica castaña de largos cabellos sonrió.

Un día ya había pasado de esa propuesta.

Cada vez más los jóvenes se internaban en las profundidades del bosque. Los rayos del sol ya casi no se podían observar, y los cantos de las aves estaban completamente silenciados.

Estuvieron caminando unos diez minutos más cuando llegaron a una gran roca.

-Espera aquí -Ordenó ella.

-Está bien.

Ella subió a la roca y se sentó.

Cuando hizo ese acto esa zona antes oscura y sin vida se iluminó, cada árbol florecía, se sentía la vida del bosque, había vuelto el canto de las aves, los sonidos de las hojas al moverse. La vida en si había vuelto a ese lugar. Era como si Eren fuera la vida misma del bosque.

-Soy el ser que buscabas, tu eres un alma pura que no le importó compartir lo poco que llevaba conmigo, mereces lo que deseas. –Sonrió- ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Levi estaba sorprendido.

-Deseo… encontrar una medicina para mi madre.

-Deseo concedido.-Y al decir eso una pequeña flor apareció en la mano de ella.

Bajó de la roca con suma gracia y se sentó.

-Acércate- Le llamó.-Ven a buscar la medicina.

Él obedeció lo que ella dijo. Cuando quedó a unos pequeños pasos de ella. Ella tomo su largo cabello y lo tiro al cuello de él, jalándolo y acercándolo a ella.

-Pero… eso no fue gratis-Y termino de jalar su cabello y le dio un casto pero tierno beso, para luego desaparecer de la vista de él.

El chico quedó unos momentos impactado, pero luego sonrió con tristeza.

-Supongo que esa fue tu manera más valiente para decir adiós.

Una cálida brisa rozó su mejilla, y entendió que eso era un "si".

Él emprendió camino a su casa, pero cuando al fin salió del bosque, no podía recordar nada de lo vivido ahí. Eso le pareció extraño pero siguió avanzando, llevaba una flor en sus manos y algo le decía que eso ayudaría a su madre. Por alguna extraña razón dio media vuelta y lo que vio lo dejo desconcertado, a principio del bosque vio la figura de una hermosa mujer castaña de largo cabello, que lo miraba con amor, tristeza mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla, pero fue tan fugaz que no supo si fue una ilusión o no. Pero algo si sabía que al ver esa imagen, su corazón se partió en dos…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Si llegaste hasta aquí muchas gracias! :D**

 **Espero que les guste, y sino lo siento, pero fue hecho con amor -muchos corazones- recibo criticas, pero tooodo con el debido respeto mis amores :3**

 **¡Se me cuidan, hasta la ot** ra!


End file.
